ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Japanese Forest
The Japanese Forest is an area in the world of Fabula, which lies in front of the Town. It's the habitat of most Asian Fairy Tales and the territory of the Kagami Kami. Area The Japanese Forest lies around the town and covers a wide area of the world revealed so far. It's divided into four parts. Three of them are ruled by the emperors, having Amaterasu rule the east, Susano'o parts of the farther middle and Tsukuyomi the west, while one area lays neutral between the tree ruled parts. It's designed after the old Japan and features the season summer over the whole year, even if the temperature cools down slightly in winter. The river flows straight through the forest and ends in several lakes and waterfalls until it then leaves the forest and passes the town. Around or even in the forest there are several smaller farmer villages. The forest is the home of most Asian fairy tales. Out of all areas it's considered the most dangerous one and is known for its aggressive and violent inhabitants. Farmers avoid it by now. Visual example taken from http://www.wallpapervortex.com/ All rights belong to original artists. Farmer Villages: Although Yōkais are making their way through the dangerous forest on a daily basis, some humans have settled down on the clearings of the green, expanding their little homes into big villages with farms, fields and animals. The farmers often live in small wooden houses and work on their large crop fields and raise their high amount of cows, chickens and so on. To defend their animals most of the people in the villages own guard dogs, which do not possess a special power, but may keep away one or two little Yōkais. While most bigger villages have settled down in Susano'o's territory, some may be found in Amaterasu's, but near to no villages in Tsukuyomi's territory. When taking a walk through the forest you may encounter abandoned or even destroyed villages, who were either left behind by the humans out of fear or were visited by the beast Madder Red. Fog: Behind the farmer village near Amaterasu's territory, which also used to be the former home of the Kagami Kami, a thick, mysterious fog is occurring between the trees. Humans do not dare to enter, Yōkais being supposed to live deep inside the fog. Since it is nearly impossible to see inside the wet, humid air, only the strongest Yōkais make themselves a home in it. Rainbow Waterfalls: Despite the dangerous path laying in front of it, the end of Susano'o's territory and the place he spends most of his time in, is worth a look. Ruling over water the Kami created a large area filled with different sized pools of water, which all flow into each other until they reach the river of the forest, starting with large waterfalls which stream down several cliffs. Due to the bright sun reflecting the water of the waterfalls and pools, multiple rainbows span over the place. Forest Heart: The oldest and biggest tree of the whole forest would be the so called Forest Heart, a light green tree which will blossom during Spring of the outside areas. The tree is being guarded by Amaterasu and Akaneiro. It's said that it possesses a power to show who you really are inside, although it will only show it to those who deserve to know. The plant stands in the center of Amaterasu's territory and can be easily spotted over the other tree tops. Purity Garden: Behind a large wall of thick roots in the east of the forest, there lies a beautiful field of flowers, which is only known to the people who had been living in the forest for centuries. Bunnies and tanukis, birds and fishes, they all live in harmony, away from danger. Farmers who had known the secret of the place built a shrine for the tree goddess Amaterasu, which also defines as her official grave, on the area. Travelling people who know of the place may be found praying at the shrine, seeing as the goddess name stands for life and pureness. In old stories people mumble that if you find your soulmate, a marriage at this place will make your love last forever. Whether this is true or just another romantic superstition isn't clear. The Snake's Grave: An area laying behind Amaterasu's territory and close to Gypsy Bay on the bottom of a cliff. There isn't much known about the place, but people mumble that it's the place where the snake Yamato No Orochi lost its life in battle against the Kami Susano'o. Visitors stated that beside a bunch of dust and bones there is nothing to be found there. Climate The area features a constant summer, letting the temperatures climb up to 104 °F (40°C) on a daily basis. Should the seasons in the outside areas change, the forest will cool down to normal warm temperatures, which are still considered hot, but not as unbearable as in the middle of summer. The air usually is dry, while in the deeper regions of the forest it can grow more humid. Wildlife Creatures: *'Tanuki:' Shapeshifting raccoon dogs who show up in the forest on a regular basis. They're already considered a plague by the farmers in the villages, seeing as they will hide as furniture inside their houses. Beside playing tricks on visiting people they're not dangerous. *'Mujina:' Coming close to the Tanukis, Mujina are shapeshifting badgers living in the forest. It's said that, especially in two months of spring, Mujinas generally shapeshift and deceive humans. In other regions of Fabula they are called kabukiri-kozō (かぶきり小僧), and they would shapeshift into a kozō (little monks) wearing a strangely short kimono with a kappa-like bobbed head, and frequently appear on roads at night without many people and say, "drink water, drink tea (水飲め、茶を飲め)". References Category:All Pages Category:Locations Category:Fabula